Started As A Dare
by MissingxMe
Summary: Oliver has a big crush on Lilly goes to her party and is wowed by her. They play a quick game of Dare. OneShot Loliver


**Started As A Dare**

I was getting ready for Lilly's birthday party although, it wasn't her birthday. She said that she wanted to throw a party for no reason and it said I would go, when I don't even want to go. She made me promise about 500 times before she stopped bugging me, and called me another 10 times, but hey, I give her props for trying.

"Oliver, are you going soon?" I hear my mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, almost just hold on a second!" I yelled back. I wanted to look nice for the party, especially for _her_. I wanted to catch _her _eye tonight and maybe hang out with _her_. I know she would be with her girl friends, but I just wanted to hang out with her.

I got my cell phone and took off downstairs. I went passed by my mom and she stopped me from going any farther.

"Don't ride with anyone, don't drink, don't smoke, just be safe." Mom said and patted my head with a worried look on her face.

"It's not like there is going to be any drinking there, Lilly's brother is going to be there okay?" I said reassuring her and showed her my best smile.

"Okay, be good then and tell Lilly I said happy birthday." She said and led me out the door.

I chuckled. Lilly made all of us tell our parents that it was her birthday and surprisingly my mom believed it was. I just love fooling my mom. She thinks I'm such a good boy when I really am not. I can be bad too and yet no one knows I can.

I lived about a block away from Lilly and halfway there I could hear the music blaring from the speakers. The party wasn't inside the house, it was outside. Her parents wouldn't let her have it inside because they didn't want to clean up the big mess we would leave inside.

Once I reached the house, there were about 8 girls' 20 boys hanging out in the porch. A few boys were sparring, a few were playing cards, a couple of them were eating, and others were sitting back watching the fight. The girls, on the other hand were in a circle talking.

"Oliver!" I hear Lilly's voice pipe up and the next thing I know, she pulled me in a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come, I had my doubts." She laughed and let me go.

"I would never do that, you should know, I'm always here for you." I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah well, just go eat and hang out. Go spar if you want, just don't get beat up." She let out a little laughed and left me to go with Miley and the other girls.

I went over to a group of guys sitting along the railing of the porch and watched the fight between Lilly's younger brother Lucas and another boy.

"They're hot."

I looked at the guys sitting next to me and they were checking out the girls.

"Yeah, especially the one in the blue." The guy, probably one of Lucas' friends said.

I looked over at the girls to see that Lilly was the only one wearing blue. I sighed. She did look hot tonight. That tight shirt brings out the curviness in her body and that skirt, man; her legs couldn't even look sexier in a skirt. I didn't even know she owned skirts because the only time I saw her in a skirt was probably when she cheerleads.

I watched her as she pulled herself up on the railing. Her skirt inched upper and I felt my eyes stare at her bare thighs. I could see a full view of her creamy upper thighs and I just couldn't keep my eyes away from them. If only she wasn't my friend, I would go right up to her and…

"Stop drooling you freak." Someone smacked my shoulder and I rubbed it. I looked at the person that said that and was surprised to see one of my long time friends there.

"Jake, dude, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked and shook his hand, giving him a brother like hug.

"I just got back from Romania; I heard there's a party here and so I dropped by to see how it was going and there are a lot of guys here." He looked around and leaned against the post to watch the fight.

"Yeah there are a lot of guys here, but not much girls." I said and looked back at the girls. Lilly was back standing on the ground and laughing as she held on her stomach. I couldn't help but feel like such a stalker just watching Lilly like this.

"Did you tell her yet?" Jake asked.

"What are you talking about? Pfft." Started, but only made that worse as Jake punched my shoulder once again.

"And I thought being gone for 4 months would help you with her. Man, you need some help." He laughed.

"Have you seen Miley yet?" I asked, ignoring what he had just said.

"No, I wanted to surprise her. Can you block me when we go up to them?" He asked and I nodded. I got off the railing and Jake put his hood of his jacket over his head.

We walked toward the girls and he stood behind me. As we drew closer, we caught some of the girl's attention.

Jake went behind Miley and clamped his hands over her shoulders. Once she looked up and saw him, he pulled down his hood and she gaped at him. Her face lightened up and she got up to hug him

"Oh my gosh!" She said and Jake smiled.

"Hi Miley." He said and held onto her tightly. I looked away from them, giving them their moment and looked at Lilly. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I walked away from the happy couple and went back to watch the people spar. Lucas was being beat up pretty bad. He had a bloody nose and he was already tired, as for the person he was against, he was strong. I wonder if I could look that strong.

I could hear people laughing, and soon a Lilly walked right up to me.

"Hi Oliver!" She giggled and I smiled.

"Could I ask you a question?" She asked and I nodded.

"Anything."

"Okay," Her face flushed. "Well, do you know a way…" She looked down and bit her lip.

"What is it?" I tilted my head and she sighed.

"Do you know a way to help my boobs grow big?" She asked and at an instant, my eyes dropped to her boobs.

"Uhh…" I blushed and looked away.

Suddenly, I heard the other girls burst out laughing.

Lilly left me and giggled with them.

"Okay?" I said and shook it off.

That was random.

Completely random.

I walked away from Lilly and went to the corner, watching the boys beat up each other. It was getting boring, I don't know why everyone thinks fighting is cool It's irritating.

I sighed, leaning against the side of the fence, and crossed my arms. If Jake wasn't with Miley then I had someone to hang out with. If Lilly wasn't so girly today, maybe I could actually talk to her, but it makes everything harder just because she looks so cute today.

I looked at the girls and noticed that they were coming our way. I straightened up as one of the girls approached me. She had a big smile on her face and shook my hand.

"Hey, can I borrow a tampon?" She asked me.

I stared at her, utterly confused.

"What the…" I furrowed my brows and she giggled, going away and toward one of the girls, who had a bowl in their hands.

The girls and a few boys started to play their game, which was dare. Dare is a game where there's a bowl and in the bowl is a bunch of dares you have to do. I guess I should get a dare. I'm bored.

I made my way toward the bowl when Miley approached me. She had a wide smile spread on her face as she took my hand and shoved a piece of paper in my hand.

"What?" I questioned and she just winked at me, turning around, and walked back to Jake.

I stared hard at the piece of paper. What did she want me to do? I took the paper with my fingers and straightened it.

_Go up to someone and kiss them on the cheek. _

I blushed and looked back at Miley who was wrapped up in Jake's arms, smiling at me. With her eyes, she looked to the right and I looked, seeing Lilly chug a soda.

I bit my lip and shook my head. No, kissing Lilly on the cheek? Are you kidding me?

I sighed and watched her throw the can to the ground and burp. She was laughing with the others and held my breath.

I don't even need to do this, but I don't want to seem wimpy. I should do this.

I nodded and clenched my fists as I walked up to Lilly. It felt as if people were getting out of my way, watching me, burning their eyes into my back as I walked toward Lilly. I sighed and tapped Lilly's shoulder.

She looked at me and her eyes lit up. "Hi Ollie!" She exclaimed.

I felt my cheeks burn up as I pointed to the other way. "Look that way." I told her and pointed in the opposite way from me.

She looked and I quickly dove in, but her head moved back to look at me, which made me catch the corner of her lips.

"Oh." I hear her say with my lips still stuck to the corner of her lips.

I hear a few _Ooh's_ and _Awe's_ and I pulled away from her with my cheeks bright pink. Lilly was also blushing and I shyly smiled at her.

She bit her lip as the crowd broke away from us, going back to their normal activities.

"Um, I'll see you after." She told me and walked away from me, going back to her friends while covering her face with her hands.

----------

The party ended at 11 PM and it was only me and Lilly hanging out at the patio. I was sitting back, covering my eyes with my arm, and sighed loudly. She was sitting, tapping her feet on the ground, following the beat of the soft music playing. Miley and Jake would've stayed, but Jake wanted to show Miley something. I'm sort of happy because I have some time to talk to Lils.

"Oliver." Lilly called for me and I sat up, putting my arm from the side of me. She was sitting across of me, with her hands leaning against the table.

"Yes Lils?" I asked and she started to blush.

She got up from her seat and walked around the circular table, sitting next to me and scooted her chair next to mine.

"Did you have fun?"

"A lot." I replied and softly smiled at her. She then put her head on my shoulder while taking in a deep breath.

"Oliver… did Miley give you that little dare?" Lilly asked and I blushed.

"Uh-huh."

"I knew it." She whispered and I looked down at her, putting my hand over hers which was on her lap.

"You know, even if it was a dare, I wanted to do it." I told her and she quickly glanced up at me.

"Really?" She asked with big eyes.

"Yes." I blushed. "I didn't mind it."

"Good." She said, still staring up at me with her face just inches away.

I was tempted to kiss her, feeling her soft luscious lips on mine, her sweet breath lingering my mouth. I just wanted to know how it feel to kiss her and its been like this forever.

I just want to kiss her.

Wit my might, I smiled and inched my head closer to hers. I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb. Her eyes narrowed with her brows furrowing.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Doing something I've been waiting to do for a long time." I told her and moved in, placing my lips over hers. I held into the kiss for a few seconds, allowing it to last, and finally pull away.

Her eyes still closed with a small smile forming on her lips.

She looks so… cute. Her eyes still closed with her lips slightly out, as if she wanted me to kiss her again. I _could _just kiss her again.

And that's what I did, kiss her.

I'm amazed how this just started as a dare, but now, maybe I could finally tell her how I feel.

**A/N **Well, I was cleaning out my fanfic folder and I found this OneShot I wrote a while ago. I wasn't really happy with it, cuz I don't do good with boy POV's, I always go with a girls or 3rd person, but I guess I shouldn't put this fic to waste. Hope you liked it :D

_MissingxMe_


End file.
